Hidden Hero
by animefan1009
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Marinette has been hiding her double life from the moment she became Ladybug. But an unexpected event caused someone to find out. Not knowing what to do she made him swear to secrecy. Now he has taken on the role as her helper as the Ladybug's most secret weapon.
1. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat sketching in class. Her current project was a new top that she was planning on making over the weekend. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Adrien and smiled a little. He looked really cute today.

"Attention class," Miss Bustier announced to the class, "over the next I want you and partner to create a presentation on any scientist you chose. Next week you and your partner will present them."

"Alright Mari you and me," Alya whispered to best friend.

"Now I have your assigned partners listed here." Miss Bustier pulled out a clipboard. "Yes, Chloe?"

"What do you me our partners?" Chloe started to ask, "Shouldn't we be able to pick them."

"But when you pick partners you always pick the same people. This way you get to experience a different working style."

Marinette tried to hide her worried look at the news. While she was on good terms with most people in her class there were some that she would rather not be partnered with.

"Hope neither one of us are parted up with Chloe," Alya whispered.

"Okay first pairing Chloe and Kim."

"What Miss Bustier I don't want to work with Kim!" Chloe complained standing up.

"You will or I'll fail you on the assignment." Miss Bustier looked sternly at Chloe who started to sit down.

"Please be Alya or Adrien," Marinette started hoping.

"Next will be Adrien and Nathanael."

"I guess that could work," Nathanael said looking up briefly from his sketchbook.

"Then we have Marinette and Nino." Marinette gave a sigh of relief she was partnered with Nino. She feared even being partnered with Sabrina as she knew Chloe would tag along. At least with Nino she could have an easier time doing the project. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out Adrien and Nino talking to each other. Miss Bustier continued to call out the partners. Marinette didn't pay attention instead she started designing plans for the project.

* * *

"Marinette wait up," the young girl turned to see Nino running towards her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"I wanted to know if we could meet up at your place tomorrow to work on our project. Say around 6:30."

"I'll have to ask," Marinette responded, "my parents are going out to make a delivery but I'm sure they'll be alright with it. I'll text you when you when I know."

"Cool see you later." Nino waved goodbye before heading in the opposite direction.

"Okay so we got a plan," Marinette said writing stuff down in her notebook. "I'm pretty sure I have all the materials I need for it and Nino will bring the poster broad."

"What are you doing your project on?" Tikki asked flying over.

"We're doing it on Charles Darwin," Marinette explained to the kwami, "it was Nino's idea."

"Oh I've read his book before," Tikki beamed, "Bethany had to hide it almost as much as she hid me."

"Bethany?" Marinette paused at the name, "was she another Ladybug?"

Tikki nodded, "She was very interested in it."

"Tikki," Marinette paused a bit before continuing, "have you really been all around the world?"

"Of course," Tikki flew over to Marinette, "the world always needs help, some places more than others. The Akumas are what brought us to Paris."

"I wish that the Akumas would take a break." Marinette laid down on her bed very tired.

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki flew over and sat on the bed, "it's normal to feel this way. All you need is a good night sleep."

"I think you're right," Marinette pulled her blanket over her, "Good night Tikki."

"Good night Marinette." Tiiki flew over and shut off the light before falling asleep herself.

The next afternoon Marinette sat at her desk and started laying out materials on it. "There we go I think that's everything we need."

"Looks good Marinette," Tikki admired eating a cookie.

"Seems like we're done early," Marinette said checking the clock, "Nino should here in about an hour. Maybe I could prepare some snacks before he gets here?"

"If you want to," Tikki started before an explosion occurred behind them.

"Oh no," Marinette shook her head upsettingly, "it's an Akuma attack and I have only an hour before Nino gets here. We better do this quick. Tikki spots on!"

Immediately Marinette now Ladybug jumped out from her room's balcony and headed of to the attack. It was currently in the park and her partner Chat Noir was already on fighting it.

"There you are my lady," Chat Noir greeted her as another explosion occurred, "I must fighting without hasn't been much of a blast."

"No time for the puns right now," Ladybug stopped, "do you know what his power his."

"From the looks of it," Another blast went off. "Explosions."

"What about the akuma?"

"I say where the explosions are coming from which I guess in the bracelet."

"Okay got let's get to it."

"Seriously another villain?" Nino complained walking out of a craft store. "Hopefully this doesn't make me late to Marinette's house."

Clutching the poster board Nino starting dashing to the bakery. Hearing the explosions in the background made him rub even faster. Soon some debris fell in his path causing him to change his course.

* * *

"Aww man," Nino said trying to find a new path, "I hope Marinette will understand if I'm late."

Across the debris he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir move across. He took notice of Ladybug using her yoyo to swing across it like it was nothing.

"I wish I could fly across Paris like that. I could travel across the entire city in a few minutes."

He continued on his way again, taking great care of the poster board in his arms. The ongoing battle made it much more difficult to navigate. A couple time he had to cover his head in hopes not to be killed. Soon he nearly jumped for joy as the small bakery Marinette called home coming into view.

"Hello Marinette," Nino knocked on the bakery's door. He checked his phone and saw that the time was 6:20. "Oh I'm ten minutes early. She probably can't hear me."

Leaning against the door he soon slipped and fell inside. Checking he saw that the poster board was undamaged he walked inside.

"Sorry Marinette," he called hoping she'd hear, "the door was unlocked and I sort of fell in."

Walking around he saw no sign that she was home. The boy found this weird, she said that she would be home.

"I got it she had to get supplies but got stuck in the villain attack. The door was left unlocked by accident since she had to leave in a hurry."

* * *

"Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug said as the now pure akuma flew away.

"Good job My Lady," Chat bowed to her, "another job well done."

Ladybug laughed before the two fisted bumped and said in unision, "Pound it."

Chat quickly looked at his ring. "Whoops looks like I got to go before I changed back."

"Same here." Ladybug wasn't in the same bind as Chat she had about four minutes left but had no idea how much until Nino was excepted to arrive.

"Until next time." Chat blew her a kiss before Ladybug swung away on her yoyo.

"Man was that Akuma something," she said to herself as she arrived home. Walking inside she stretched a bit. "Tikki spots off."

At an instant she reverted back to her civilian form the small kwami looked slightly tired but soon perked up at something.

"Phew was that tiring," Marinette started not noticing the kwami staring off, "how about we get you some cookies and then we can." Marinette paused at what or who see saw in front of her.

"Marinette you're Ladybug!"

 **AN: Okay time for another project. This my first request fic and I hope the first chapter came out alright. It is probably going to be shorter than my last completed story but you knows. See you next chapter.**


	2. The Start of a Partnership

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"I'm screwed," Marinette whispered as Nino continued staring at her.

"I can't believe it!" Nino started acting very excited. "All this time I've known Ladybug. No wait sat in the desk in front of her. What's next I'm going to know Chat Noir?"

"Tikki what do I do?" Marinette whispered to the kwami next to her.

"It's up to you," the kwami whispered back, "but just so you know I cannot wipe memories."

Marinette weighed her options she could find a way to knock Nino out and tell him that it was a dream but she didn't want to do that Nino was her friend. She'd have to work this out later but there was one thing she still needed to take care of.

"Yes Nino I'm Ladybug," she admitted much to the surprise of Tikki who soon shrugged it off. Marinette approached Nino quickly. "You have to promise to keep this a secret alright. You can't tell anyone that I'm Ladybug," She paused for a minute. "Not even Adrien can know."

"So the only ones who know are you and me?" Nino asked and Marinette nodded.

Marinette looked outside unsure if her parents were to arrive. "How about we go upstairs? It'd be much more private and we can work on our project at the same time." Nino agreed and the tow headed up. Before heading up Marinette stopped and grabbed some of the extra cookies that weren't sold during the day.

"You know Marinette," Tikki whispered in the girl's ear, "I'm pleasantly surprised. Most previous Ladybug's would have tried knocking the person out before trying to pass the experience off as a dream."

"Have other Ladybug's revealed their identities?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Some do it's more of a choice. The reason I told you couldn't tell anyone was for your own protection as a superhero just starting out. Judging by his reaction he'll hopefully keep it a secret. I don't sense anything weird about him."

"Marinette is this the way up to your room?" Nino called from upstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute," she answered quickly. Marinette walked upstairs careful not to drop any of the cookies. She saw Nino pointing to a set of stairs and nodded. The two walked upstairs. Nino placed the poster board next to the desk as Marinette sat down.

"I assume you have a lot of questions." Marinette started as Nino sat in the other chair and nodded. "Ask away."

"Well first off what is that thing?" Nino pointed to Tikki who hadn't moved from Marinette's side.

"Nino this is Tikki. She is my kwami she's what gives me my powers."

"She sort of looks like a Ladybug." Nino poked Tikki who let out a small laughed. "Does she talk?"

"Of course I do," Tikki answered, "how else would I explain to her about her powers."

"I don't know with a piece of paper or magic."

"It was a lot to take in at once," Marinette admitted.

"Do you know who Chat Noir is?" Nino asked as Marinette shook her head. "Wow this is really is a big secret!"

"That's why you can't tell anyone. I don't want my parents, or any of my friends being captured or worse killed by anyone."

"You have my word." Nino stood up and placed his hand over his heart. "I will not tell I single soul your secret, even if it kills me!"

"And I will make sure the last part doesn't happen."

* * *

"Okay so what do we need to finish today?" Nino asked as he and Marinette walked over to her house.

"Let's see," Marinette began, "we have to finish the arrangement of a few of the pictures and the title, and then we will be done."

"Got it." The two continued walking. Nino played on his phone for a bit when something hit him. "Oh before I forget, I saw Chloe making fun of this underclassmen about her nacklace. So if there's an akuma it's probably her."

"Thanks for the notice," Marinette said as they reached the bakery.

"Hello Marinette." Her father greeted as they walked inside. "How was school today?"

"It was good Papen. Nino and I are going to be working on our project upstairs."

"Alright honey." Tom walked over to them with a plate of macaroons. "This is for in case you get hungry."

"Thank you Papen." Marinette gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She and Nino walked upstairs and Marinette placed the plate on her desk. Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag and hovered in the air.

"Okay so how about we use blue for the title," Nino suggested, "we haven't used it much in the project."

"I think that will work." Marinette handed one of the macaroons to Tikki. "Here you go Tikki, if what Nino says is true you're going to need the energy."

"That reminds me." Nino said looking up from his work. "Why is that you only use your summoning powers once per battle?"

"It's because when I use my power, which is called Lucky Charm, Tikki uses up her energy and can only hold the transformation for about five more minutes. Afterwards she has to eat in order to replenish her energy."

"That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it."

The two worked on their project for a while. The title looked great when they completed it. The blue made it stand out amongst the mostly black and white pictures and the red and yellow backgrounds used. Shortly after finished the akuma attack Nino predicted occurred in the back ground.

"Oh dear." Marinette looked out the window. "Nino I'll be back could you cover for me if my parents."

"Got it. I'll save Tikki a macaroon."

"Alright see you in a bit. Tikki spots on!" Now Ladybug, Marinette jumped out to fight crime. Nino sat back in the chair he was sitting on. Pulling out his phone he opened up some sound bits of Ladybug talking that he got for Alya

"Figured these would be handy someday." Nino spun in the chair for a bit. After bit he heard her mother calling from downstairs. "What was that Mrs. Cheng?"

"I just wanted to know if you two needed anything up there."

"We're fine Mrs. Cheng."

"Do you need any more snacks? We have more it's no bother."

"No we have plenty of macaroons left."

"Well I'm defiantly making some for your Adrien." Nino could hear a slight laugh in Mrs. Cheng's voice. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do!"

About a half an hour later Marinette came swimming back in. Soon she detransformed and Tikki flew strait to the macaroons eating one.

"How did it go?" Nino asked still in the chair.

"I have to thank you." Marinette said to his surprise.

"Really what for?"

"It was the underclassman you mentioned. The akuma got in her necklace, which turns out her elderly grandmother gave her. If you hadn't brought it up it would have taken longer to figure out what was going on."

"Not to mention she kidnapped Chloe." Tikki added biting in a macaroon. Flying downwards she accidently sat on Nino's phone which soon blurted out. "It's all in a day's work for a hero."

"Oops forgot to turn that off." Nino took his phone back, since the sound caused Tikki to jump. "I figured it could be useful in case your parents needed to speak to you."

"Where did you get those?"

"From interviews. I got them for Alya's Ladyblog. Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"Why don't I become your helper? Think about I could hunt out for akumas and possibly make the battles quicker and use my technology skills to cover for you in school and at home."

Marinette thought about the offer for the moment. "Welcome to the team."

 **AN: Yay got this done. I hope why Nino is helping Marinette made sense. I wanted to make his reasons for wanting to help Marinette to be reasonable. I also thought it would make more sense if he offered it rather than Marinette. Honestly I hope I can update this frequently I have it planned out for the most part, including the ending. Glad you guys are liking it. See you next chapter.**


	3. A Right Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Nino stood in the side of the school. No sign if anything suspicious so far. It had been a week since he had become Ladybug's partner but for some reason Hawk Moth had decided to take a break this past week. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe and Sabrina approaching.

"Okay." He started taking notes down in a notebook he had acquired for this job. "From what Marinette told me Chloe has been by far the most reasonable for akuma attacks. Better keep my eyes out."

"Hey Nino," Chloe started noticing him, "nice diary are you going to do write your feelings in it?" Chloe laughed before nudging Sabrina to join in with her.

"Actually it's for Alya," Nino smiled slyly at the blonde, "it's a present for her."

"Some present if you're writing in it already she won't even be able to use it."

"I'm not writing in the all the pages. Just the first one." Nino closed the book before Chloe could examine it further.

* * *

"Hmm," an old man said from the corner as the two continued arguing, "this boy is very concerned of keeping his friend's secret."

"But is he really worthy master?" a voice from his bag asked.

"I'm not sure yet we'll have to watch more and see for ourselves."

"If he is I hope he will be up to it." The voice said before the two disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"So nothing from Chloe," Nino began explaining on the phone, "but I did see something that might interest you."

"What is it?" Marinette perked up gaining an interest from Tikki.

"Turns out there's a carnival on Saturday. It seems like a prime target for Hawkmoth."

"What makes you say that?" Marinette asked highly interested.

"Well I've been looking into the akuma attacks to see if there's any correlation with them." Nino flipped through some of the pages of the notebook. "And soon I noticed something. Alix got akumitized after her watch broke."

"I remember that. Though my past self did accidently cause it to break for a second time."

"But listen here. That day was also her birthday and the day she raced Kim. Something that would be very important to her."

"That is true she and Kim had been talking about that race for the entire past week."

"Also Rose got akumitized when her crush Prince Ali visited. There similar cases with Julika, Aurora, and Kim. All were akumitized on days that were highly important to them."

"I think I see where you're going with this." Tikki flew closer to the phone to try and listen to the conversation. "Go on."

"If this is true than that means that someone could be akumitized on Saturday when the carnival happens."

"I'll ask Alya if she wants to go."

"I'll find a way to go myself we never know what's going to happen."

"Got it talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

"What was that about Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Well Nino believes there's a connection to important days for people and being akumitized. Meaning when something goes wrong on them they get akumitized. Like how Julika got akumitized on picture day, something that she's always wanted to go right for once."

"I see your point there Marinette. You did make a good choice when agreeing to Nino's idea."

* * *

"Honestly Marinette I'm so glad you wanted come here," Alya said as the two walked around the carnival, "we haven't been able to hang out in while."

"It has been too long," Marinette agreed.

"I wonder if Adrien will be here." Alya smiled at her friend whose face had turned red.

"Oh I don't know, you know how strict his father is. I mean it's not I don't want him to come that would be great. It's just I'm unsure that he can."

"Well if does and you need a wingman I'm right here." Alya gestured to herself before the two friends shared a laugh. "Hey do you want to see what Nino got me? He said it's to help with the Ladyblog."

Out from her bag Alya pulled out a notebook with a red with black spots cover. Marinette looked and it before Alya opened it up revealing _This Book is Dedicated to the Ladyblog_ written on the first page with small patterns around it. "Isn't this awesome?"

"It is really cool," Marinette admired the page before something else caught her eye. "What's that poster for?"

The two walked over to the poster. It turned out to be a sign up seat for a singing contest. On futher inscpetion the sign up seat turned out to be full.

"Hey look it's in an hour," Alya noted, "we should totally go watch it."

"I think that's great idea."

An hour later the two were sitting down in a row of haystacks in front of the stage.

"Hi Alya. Hi Marinette." The girls looked over to see Nathanael walking over with Rose.

"Hi Nathanael," Marinette greeted with a wave.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi girls." Rose sat down with Nathanael next to Marinette.

"Are you guys enjoying the fair?" Marinette asked.

"I am," Rose answered first, "I even got a characters done." Rose held up a drawing of her with an over large head and in a graden.

"Looks good." Alya noted before turning to Nathanael. "Did you draw it?"

"No," Nathanael answered, "I don't really draw characters anyway. I've always preferred a more realistic design for my art."

"I think you would be good at them," Rose guessed.

"Hey Rose," Alya started, "where's Julika."

"She couldn't make it today," Rose answered, "her family went away for the day."

At the moment the contest started. Each of the performers sang pretty well. One singer named Ava sang really well. The group agreed that Ava had a very high chance of living. The only main competition was a boy named Pierre would rocked the show. Another singer was named Tracy but didn't have the best voice.

"Do we get to vote?" Nathanael asked as the last few performers continued singing.

"Not sure," Alya answered starching her head, "I forget if the poster said anything or not."

"Well I only came here because I saw you two here," Nathanael admitted, "I didn't even look at the poster."

"I just heard there was singing contest and I came here to see it because it looked interesting." Rose shrugged a bit as the show went on.

* * *

Nino smiled as he walked around the fair. From what was going on he could tell some sort of singing contest was going on. He wasn't interested in it. His research didn't show anything anyone being akumitized but he wouldn't let his guard down one bit. A strong breeze blew across causing Nino to hold his hat tighter.

"My that wind was much stronger than I accepted." Nino turned to see an old man looking up at the nearby tree.

"Are you alright sir?" Nino asked him walking over.

"It's nothing I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Is that jacket yours?" Nino asked taking notice of a jacket in the tree.

"It is but it's not a problem." Tha man started to walk away. "It's just a jacket."

Without much thought Nino jumped up in the tree. In few seconds he reached the jacket and pulled it down.

"Sir, wait up!" Nino called as he started running towards him. Nino taking a few breaths he stretched out the arm and showed the man his jacket.

"You didn't have do that," the old man said taking the jacket back.

"I couldn't let you get cold."

"But it's not the cold out. It's spring time and it will be warmer soon meaning that jacket will be useless."

"But it's still your jacket," Nino protested standing his ground, "we don't know what the weather was going to be like. For all we know tomorrow it could be freezing."

"Very well then." The man walked away with a smile.

"Master," the voice whispered from the jacket pocket after Nino was out of view.

"Yes Wyazz," the man said as they walked.

"I'm still not sure if he could be worthy enough." The man felt his companion straighten up in the pocket. "The Moth Miraculous is going to be in use. I fear another attack."

"Hmm, this could be just what we need to prove his worthiness."

* * *

Marinette clapped happily as Pierre won the singing contest. Even though there were judges the audience got to play a part in who won. The group of four decided to clap for all the performances but did cheer louder for the ones they really liked.

"Man was that guy good." Alya cheered as she clapped.

"Ava came really close too." Rose added stretching a bit. "I wouldn't be surprised if she won instead."

"So you guys want to do something else together?" Nathanael asked before everyone agreed.

* * *

Tracy marched off the stage in a huff. She wasn't excepting third, especially losing to Ava.

"Tracy are you okay?" Ava asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She answered very bluntly and angrily. She then took notice of the bracelet that the other singer was wearing. In a swift movement she pulled the bracelet off before stomping on it.

"No!" Ava yelled kneeling to the ground as Tracy walked away. "We used to be friends."

The singer started crying as a black butterfly flew in her direction.

 **AN: Okay I'm going to end here. If I wrote the attack it wouldn't have been the way I wanted it too. Not to mention this story would be shorter. The fight is probably going to be the hardest part of this story as I struggle with action scenes. See you next chapter.**


	4. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Marinette walked with her friends. Alya and Nathaniel were currently arguing about what they should do next. Rose simply stood on the side. Soon they heard people screaming in the background.

"Must part of some act," Nathanael suggested thinking nothing off it.

Marinette soon pulled out her phone which was buzzing. "It's my mom I'll be back I have to take this."

Running off Marinette soon found an isolated area. And opened her purse to allow Tikki to fly out.

"Nino was right there is an akuma attack at the fair. It's time to transform. Tikki spots on!"

After transforming into Ladybug Marinette ran off to the source. Running in the direction Ladybug heard people screaming as music notes wrapped around them. The villain was in the air wrapping the civilians up one at a time.

"Please tell me this isn't one of those villains that control people." Soon she saw that wasn't the case as those affected were not turning into slaves of the villain but instead couldn't move in place.

"Where is she?" the villain yelled out.

"If you're looking for me," Ladybug announced, "then I'm right here."

"I'm not looking for you," the villain spat out, "but if you see Tracy tell her that Operetta is looking for her."

* * *

"She must be from that singing contest," Nino exclaimed as Operetta flew away. "I just have to get word to Ladybug."

Hiding the best he could. Nino saw that her power shot from the bracelet she was wearing on her right arm.

"If what Marinette told me is true than the akuma must be in her bracelet."

Nino ran off trying his hardest to avoid the villain. So far all she was doing trapping people in scales. Nino didn't want to underestimate this villain. He had a gut feeling that this was only a portion of her power.

"Ladybug!" he called out as she saw her trying to free some people.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said okay before turning to the captives. "Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of this soon."

Quickly Ladybug ran over to Nino, who was hiding in the bushes.

"So from what I can gather the traps Operetta is using can't be broken with my yoyo and Chat Noir is nowhere to be seen."

"I think found where the akuma is located in her bracelet. I saw her release one of traps from it."

"Okay on it. Try to avoid being captured and maybe find a way to break the bindings, if you can."

Ladybug ran off leaving Nino. Operetta was a much bigger issue to deal with. She may have known nothing about this Tracy but it was her job to protect people. Besides she couldn't have been worse than Chloe.

"I found you!" Operetta screamed as Tracy ran away.

"So I just have to get to that braclet off her." She looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Chat Noir?"

Ladybug couldn't afford to search for her missing partner. Operetta was on the loose with her current main target in view and Ladybug had an akuma to purify.

* * *

"Nino!" The boy ran over to see three of his friends tied up.

"Guys are you alright?" he asked when he arrived.

"No, that singer villain tied us up." Nathanael explained trying to break free.

"Singer?" Nino sounded surprised to not bring on suspicion.

"She sang this weird song before tying us up." Rose closed her eyes at the thought. "Than some weird magic came out of this thing came out of it and went to her."

Nino paused for a moment. That's why she was kidnapping so many people. The more people she had tied up the more power she had. This also explained why at first there she was only wrapping one person at a time but now could wrap three people up in the same scale.

"There's got to be a way to untie you guys." Nino said after a while.

"Don't worry about us! Hide!" Alya yelled at him like he was stupid.

"We wouldn't want you to get trapped too." Rose said more concerned.

Nodding Nino ran away from his friends. Despite not want to leave his friends he had no choice. Being out in the open made him a huge target but more importantly he had to relay this new information to Ladybug.

"Okay I have to get this information to Ladybug without being trapped." Nino explained as ran. "The harder part is to not attract Operetta's attention."

Soon Nino found himself right behind the battle. Operetta lifted a screaming girl into the air before examining her as another girl ran away.

"You're not her!" The villain screamed to the girl before singing. As she sang a scale came out of her bracelet and wrapped around the girl. A purple smoke emerged from the scale and went into the bracelet.

"Who knows what she'll be able to with all the power?" Nino whispered hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Get back here Operetta!" Ladybug called out chasing after Operetta.

"For the last time Ladybug!" Operetta shouted. "I'm not interested in you right now."

"If you're attacking Paris then you're of my concern." Ladybug tried to throw her yoyo around Operetta but the villain was able to quickly dodge it.

"You're measly yoyo is no match for me." Operetta sang before letting out a super high note so powerful it was able to push Ladybug off her feet and fly her back a couple of feet.

"That's new." Ladybug looked around the park a bit more. "Where is Chat Noir? I sure hope he's not sick."

Nino stood in the back he needed to tell Ladybug about Operetta getting more power with every person she held within one of her scales. He just couldn't let Operetta take him capture as well. At that moment something hit his leg. Looking down he saw it was a piece of paper.

"This is just what I need!" Nino cheered quietly. Pulling a pen out he quickly wrote down a message before folding it into a paper airplane and tossing it in Ladybug's direction. Soon he saw Ladybug pick it up and read it before looking in Nino's direction and nodding at him.

"Well that explains a lot." Ladybug said putting the note down. "I have to get to Operetta before she becomes too powerful." Looking up she saw the villain sing so high she knocked the carousel back. After bit Ladybug took the airplane and sent it back there was still part of this job only Nino could achieve.

 **AN: I decided to make this one chapter shorter simply because I couldn't think of a better ending. So I'm going to spilt this into two chapters. Hopefully the next chapter is going to be longer see you then!**


	5. Weakness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"I can't believe this." Nino said reading the note. "Ladybug wants me to help her win this battle. She says I can do as I chose."

Nino thought for a moment. He really wanted to help Ladybug in the battle against Operetta head on but weakening her would be better to help Ladybug overall. He was about to make a decision when his phone rang.

"Hello," Nino said after hiding quickly while trying to hide the fact that he was in the middle if an akuma attack.

"Hi Nino it's Adrien." Nino's best friend answered. "I just arrived in Rome."

"How was the drive?" Nino asked slapping himself for forgetting about.

"Very long." He could hear the teen model sigh in the background. "Wish I could talk to one of you guys in the car ride."

"I wish you didn't have to go all the way to Rome for a photoshoot."

"Well my dad decided to design some clothes based on Italian culture and the marketing team decided that the photo shoot should be on location. This is actually the first time I've had alone all day."

"I feel bad you Dude."

"I wish I could be at the fair with you guys. How is it there?"

"It's really fun." Nino lied in order not to freak Adrien out. "There' games, rides, and some performances."

"That sounds awesome!" Some people ran by Nino screaming.

"Wow is the haunted tent a big hit!" Nino quickly said to cover up the battle.

"Do you know if Ladybug is going to make an appearance?" Adrien asked enthusiacally.

"Well you know Ladybug, she always comes in when needed." A voice could be heard screaming in the background.

"Well that's my father. I have to go." Nino could hear the sadness in Adrien's voice. "If you see Ladybug could you take a picture for me?"

"Of bro talk to you later." Nino hung up, at least Adrien had no chance of being trapped by Operetta. "I have to weaken her before she becomes too powerful."

Walking around Nino looked for someone we could try to free. Thankfully Operetta was out of sight so he didn't have to hide as much. Soon he found a small kid trapped and struggling to break free.

"Are you alright?" Nino asked running over to the kid. The kid shook his head. "Okay I'm going to get you out of here."

Taking the child in his arms Nino ran off to safer spot. Hiding in one of the tents, which was surprisingly very empty.

"Please help me." The child cried out trying to break free causing him to fall on his back.

"Don't worry I will." Nino started examining the wrapping before whispering. "I wish I knew more about music, then maybe I could find a way to free him."

"I want my mama!" The child cried out now balling his eyes.

"It's alright." Nino soothed the crying boy. The tear filled green eyes looked up at him. Nino could hear the boy sniffle a bit. He knew these akuma attacks were hard on adults and teens. But here in this moment he saw that children had it much worse. Unlike everyone else children couldn't fully understand what was going on especially since this one looked no more than four. "I'll stay here with you until we can find you mom."

"No scary lady took her." The child started crying harder.

"Operetta took his mother." Nino thought to himself before saying out loud. "Don't worry I'll get her back." The child looked back up at him the tears had started slowing down. Nino moved the child more off to the side and farther back for his protection, all the while the kid was squirming.

"Okay I'm going to free you but you're to have to stay as stay as possible. Okay?" The kid nodded slowly, he stilled squirmed a bit but not as much as before. Nino first tried pull the scale trap apart but that soon failed. He could even alter the structure of trap at all. Next he tried see if the trap was stuck in some place that he could pull apart. He looked around it three times but couldn't find anything remotely similar. He also couldn't find anything that resembled a lock, so trying to unlock it wasn't an option. That left only one thing he could think of. He would have to go out and find something to cut the scale trap. Nothing in the tent would work.

"I'll be right back." He told the kid after turning to him. Leaving the tent he ran out in search og what could work.

* * *

"Would you get back here!" Ladybug yelled. Operetta flew away from her at some of the quickest speed of all the villains she had face.

"Oh Tracy." Operetta sang stopping for a moment. "I've finally found you."

Allowing her singing voice to raise in pitch Operetta was easily able to lift Tracy off the ground. The nonakumitized girl screamed loudly as she was lifted higher into the air.

"What did I ever do you?" Tracy cried completely oblivious to who Operetta really was.

"What did you do me?!" Operetta asked in surprise. She moved her arms to gesture to herself but Operetta didn't move at all. "A better question would be what you haven't done to me. First you ditch for some new girl with no reason. Then you try to upstage at every single thing I do since we were eight years old. Now when I finally get to show my stuff in front of everyone you have to make me feel bad about it. So you are." She stopped dead in her tracks, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Operetta.

"Stopping to recite that monologue was a bad idea Miss Music Star." Ladybug started but stopped when she realized what she just said. "Oh great Chat Noir is rubbing off on me."

"Seriously Ladybug right at my biggest moment. You really think I've been doing all of this for nothing."

Ladybug looked around the fairground was a mess. Everywhere people could be seen lying down trapped. She could hear everyone screaming and trying to break free. Operetta seized the moment and unwrapped herself from the yoyo.

"Guess I should have done this a while ago." Operetta sang higher than she ever had before. The force was aimed at only Ladybug and flung her extremely far away. Landing she was able to avoid serious injury by quickly using her yoyo to slow down the fall.

"Great," Ladybug sighed, "I have to get back there as quick as I can. Before Operetta causes any more damage."

* * *

"This could work." Nino said holding up a busted pieced of metal. "It's not the safest thing in the world but it will have to do for now."

Running back to the tent he saw quickly saw a young women running away from the villain. She couldn't have been any older than a college student. Nino couldn't leave her out in the wreckage.

"Excuse me miss." Nino called grabbing her attention. "There's place that's safe for her I can lead you there if you want."

"Thank you." The girl ran over to him. Nino led her to the tent, once inside she was shocked by the lack of people inside. Mainly since the only other person was the little kid. "Is the little alright."

"He be." Nino announced running over to the kid. "Now I'm going to need you to be still okay." Taking the piece in metal in his hand he cut through one of the bar lines. He started cutting each of the bar lines until the whole trap was broken. The kid rolled and moved around finally being able move.

"I'm going to find more people." Nino told the college girl.

"What, why?" The girl asked him sounding horrified. "Have you seen that crazy maniac, out there?!"

"I have and I know that every time she traps someone she gets more powerful. If we don't do anything no one will be able to stop her."

"Then why would you go out there?" the girl asked in a panic.

"Because I can't just let other people suffer while she's out there." Nino started to head outside the tent. "I'm going to need you to stay here and watch the kid."

The girl looked at the four year old boy who had now clutched her leg. She sat down to his level and nodded at Nino. Nino took off in search of other people. His search was quick when he saw the old man from earlier walking by.

"Excuse me sir." Nino called out grabbing his attention. "I'm gathering people to hide inside this tent. It's best that you could join them."

"Why thank you." The man said walking towards him. "Are you not going inside?"

"No I'm going to find other people." Nino said as he ran away before the man could anything else.

"Hmm." The man stared at Nino. "Running into a battle scene. Something not every person would do. Don't you think?"

"It is." The voice said. "I guess he is the right choice."

"I know this is hard on you. We have been together for along time. But it is time for change." The man smiled at his friend before heading in the tent.

All over the fair Nino found people tied up. Using his piece of metal he repeated the process of cutting the bars of the trap before leading the former prisoners to the direction of the tent. Soon he made his way to his friends.

"Nino!" Alya called as Nino ran over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free you." Nino told the three would were still trying break free.

"Are you crazy?" Nathanael asked, "We've been trying since we got trapped in here! There's no way you can break us out."

"Please save yourself." Rose pleaded hoping Nino wouldn't get hurt.

"Don't worry about it." Nino took his piece of metal and started the process. His friends kept pleading for him to leave, with them occasionally looking up at the sky for Operetta. When the job was complete the three friends stretched out their extreme stiffness. "Okay guys let's go. I know a safe place."

Nino quickly led his friends to the tent. The three friend quickly ran inside before Nino darted off in another direction.

* * *

"Finally made it back here." Ladybug said as landed back in the fairground. Looking down she saw that Tracy had been tied up and frozen in fear.

"How did you get back here?" Operetta asked Ladybug.

"Uh my yoyo." Ladybug held it up.

Operetta frowned at this revelation. She felt stupid for forgetting this she felt like she acted way to brash in this situation. Starting to sing higher she attempted to lift Ladybug back up but it failed.

"What how did I lose that power?!" Operetta screamed.

Seizing the opportunity Ladybug new this was the time.

"Lucky Charm!" she cried throwing her yoyo into the air. Out of it came a dummy. Using her Ladybug vision she soon threw the dummy in the opposite direction of herself. Believing it to be Ladybug, Operetta tried to attack her again. Using her yoyo Ladybug got Operetta's bracelet arm and in a quick moment was able to grab the bracelet. She dropped it causing it to break and the akuma to break out. Releasing her yoyo Ladybug quickly trapped the akuma. "Time to purify."

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug said as she released the now purified akuma before throwing the dummy in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

At once the whole fair turned back into normal. Operetta reverted back into Ava. She rubbed her head almost immediately as it now hurt from what happened. Looking behind her she saw Tracy approaching her. Backing off from the girl she was stopped by Ladybug.

"Who know it's never too late to repair your friendship." Ladybug told her with a smile before leaving.

* * *

Nino walked home tired. It had been a long day. He just wanted to rest after spending most of the day running away from a villain and saving people. Reaching home he quickly walked up to his room, he just wanted to sleep. Before he got up he said hello to his mother who responded with a smile. Once inside he collapsed on his bed. He felt something bounce up from it. Looking up he saw that a small black box was on it.

 **AN: Second to last chapter done. Yes this story is only going to be six chapters long. My request fic are generally going to be shorter than my other multi chapter fics. You guys can PM your request so I'll consider them. See you next chapter.**


	6. Promotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

Nino ran to Marinette's house as fast as he could. He wanted to go there yesterday but all the things mixed together was a lot to take in. The special containments in his bag was surprisingly still with all the running he had been doing.

"She's not going to believe this." Nino whispered as he went. He held his bag tightly he didn't want its contents spilling out especially in the middle of the street. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two girls walking. One he recognized as a girl in constant hiding from Operetta but he couldn't recognized the second one. "Hope that girl is ok today. She seemed absolutely terrified yesterday."

Continuing on his way, he occasionally checked his bag to make sure everything in it was ok. He considered gripping it tighter but didn't want to break anything inside of it.

* * *

Marinette sketched on her desk. So far it had been a peaceful morning leading for the prefect opportunity to work on her designs. Meanwhile Tikki sat on her desk while eating cookie. The kwami thankfully had gotten over her exhaustion from the previous battle.

"Hmm so Tikki." Marinette held up her sketch book to the kwami. "Should I add a bow or just keep it a ribbon?"

"What will the bow look like?" Tikki asked after taking another bite of the cookie.

Marinette took a scrap piece of paper and drew couple of bows on them. Each had its own style and ribbon length. When finished she showed the sketches to Tikki. Still eating the cookie the kwami examined each of the drawings.

"I think this will work." Tikki pointed to one of the bows. Marinette looked at the choice and lightly drew it on to the dress. After checking on how it looked she nodded.

"I think it will work." Marinette smiled proud of her design.

"Have you picked out a color?"

"Marinette." Mrs. Cheng called from bellow the stairs. "Your friend Nino's here."

"Come on up Nino." Marinette as her companion walked up. "Hi Nino."

"Marinette you'll never believe what happened to me last." Nino said after closing the door to Marinette's room.

"What is it?" Marinette quite curious and excited to hear what Nino was going to say.

"Aww man I don't even know where to start." Nino started pacing around the room. "It was all crazy day of yesterday. When I tought I've seen it all bam." Nino collapsed on the bed.

"I don't understand what happened?" Marinette walked over to him as she did she took notice of the bracelet that was now on his wrist. "That bracelet is new. Where did you get?"

As Marinette said Tikki's eyes widen. Nino was that. How could he? The master actually did that? And what about?

"That's part of it." Nino sat up. "It was in a strange black box."

"A strange black box?" Marinette stepped back before whispering. "Could he actually have?"

"And when a opened it." Nino reached for his bag. "This came out."

As he opened his bag a small, green kwami poked its head out. Once it seemed comfortable it flew out of the bag. The kwami looked around the room it seemed to know where it was but still a bit surprised. Tikki meanwhile didn't say anything, instead stared at him with wide eyes. Her expression made it seem like the kwami wasn't even supposed to be there.

"This is Wayzz." Nino introduced the kwami.

"Hello." The kwami said then it turned to the other kwami in the room. "Nice to see you again Tikki."

"You know him?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"I do." Tikki flew over to her. "I know all the kwamis the masters. I wasn't excepting to see Wayzz here."

"I must admit was hesitant at first but I'm sure Master has made the right choice."

"Is there something special about Wayzz?" Nino asked a little nervous.

"Well, I used to belong to our master, but he hasn't been fighting for a while."

Marinette understood at that moment. The small kwami was important to the whole operation. She didn't know if Wayzz was more powerful than Tikki. He probably was since the Master was his previous owner. But Tikki gives her the power of creation what could possibility be more powerful than that? Sure Chat Noir had the power of destruction but she viewed that as equal to hers. Tikki even compared it to Ying and Yang so the two had to be connected somehow. What could of powers could the master of all kwamis have?

"I thought I was dreaming when it happened." Nino said jumping up. "I mean I went from Ladybug's helper to a Miraculous holder myself. It's a dream come true for any Ladybug."

"Master has been eyeing you." Wayzz told the group. "I could sense what had happened and then he thought that your friend Nino could be worthy of a Miraculous. I was a little more worried when he decided that I could be a good pick. I have been with the master for over a hundred years now. Its been so long I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Don't worry Wayzz I'm sure we'll make a great team." Nino did apose right after he said did, sound effects included as the two kwami laughed.

"So what's your power?" Marinette asked trying not to sound nervous with the corner of Nino's power still on her mind.

"Oh it's awesome." Nino smiled widely. "I can create smoke bombs to allow us to escape from the akumas. I can only create a certain amount before Wayzz gets too tired to hold my transformation."

Marinette was taken aback by this revation. The master of all the kwami could only create smoke bombs. That means there had to be some other reason that he became the master. Or it be that since Nino was a beginner that his power was weaker than the Master's. For all she knew she could also be weaker than her predecessors and could even get a power upgrade herself. Still having the power of creation was extremely powerful.

"Do you have a weapon?" Marinette asked realizing that Nino never mentioned it. She also wanted to get off the topic of power.

Nino exchanged a glace with Wayzz before smiling at each other. "I think it be better if I showed you. Wayzz Shell On!"

At the moment Wayzz flew into Nino's bracelet. A green light surrounded Nino very similar to the pink one that surrounded Marinette as transformed into Ladybug. Fifteen seconds after it began the light disappeared leaving the newly transformed Nino in its place. Similar to Ladybug he now wore a green body suit with a matching mask. What made him stand out was the green hood the covered his head, the fingerless gloves on each, and the shell like accessory that adorn his back. Taking the shell off his back he held it in front of his body to show it off.

"Isn't it cool?" Nino showed the shell to the other two in the room. "It's a shield and according to Wayzz it's indestructible. Not even a bomb can destroy it."

"Can it change in size?" Marinette asked admiring the shield. She really loved the swirl patterns the decorated it. "My yoyo can reach really far distances and I saw Chat Noir's staff take us both above the buildings."

"It can, I don't want to do it here so nothing breaks." Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Now all you need is a hero name." Tikki piped in flying in between them. "Unless you already have one of course."

"I never thought of one." Nino realized after Tikki said that, maybe Wayzz had an idea. "Shell Off."

Wayzz flew back out of the bracelet. He appeared to be a little as it he hadn't transformed anyone in a while. Tikki flew up with a cookie and handed it Wayzz, the green kwami smiled and accepted the gift. He took a bite and smiled.

"So Wayzz do you have any ideas for a name after I transform?" Nino asked his new partner.

Wayzz swallowed his bite of cookie before saying. "Each of my previous owner had a different name. One of them was even called The Shell Bomb."

"That was Alex, if I'm correct." Tikki said with a bit of annoyance and Wayzz nodded. "That was also when Chat Noir had a partner named The Mask Claw Terror."

"You always seem to luck out, Tikki all of partners seem to saner names."

"No there was." Tikki began before the two teenagers turned towards each other.

"So how did you chose your name?" Nino asked Marinette who looked embarrassed.

"It was spur of the moment." Marinette note rubbing the back of her head. "When I first met Chat Noir, I almost told him my real name before calling myself Miss Clumsy. It wasn't until Alya asked me that I call up with the name Ladybug."

Nino laughed a bit before pausing. "You know what I think I got one."

* * *

The two heroes looked over Paris they had gotten word of a new akuma attack and were staking out for it. Nino was crouched down looking down at the city while Marinette looked at the skyline.

"Anything yet?" Ladybug asked her new teammate.

"No, what about you?" The turtle hero didn't even look from the city bottom.

"My Lady." Ladybug turned to see Chat Noir running her direction.

"Hi Chat, haven't seen you in while."

"I'm sorry about that." He took her hand before she pulled it away. "You see I had a family matter but I assure you." He stopped midsentence.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked believing what troubling him to the akuma.

"You replaced me?" Chat said sounding both jokingly and hurt. "My Lady I didn't know my absence hurt so much."

"No, no you're not replaced." Ladybug tried to defend as Nino walked over.

"Jade Turtle." He held his hand to Chat Noir. "I'm sorry if I accidently caused any misunderstanding but I'm here as a teammate not an enemy."

"Well this is a _shell_ shock." Chat joked with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting a new hero in our ranks."

"It surprised me too. I actually hope to learn a thing or two from you."

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled. She may only know who one of the male heroes are but they both meant much to her. Thankfully this was not going to be a Volpina repeat and the two hit it off quite well. If she didn't know better the two could have been seen as lifelong best friend. Jade Turtle showed Chat his shield as screaming was heard in the background.

"Well newbie really to show what you got in store?" Chat asked preparing his staff.

"You bet I am!" Jade Turlte cheered

"Come on boys let's go." Ladybug threw her yoyo in the dirction of the villain quicly followed by Chat.

"Time for the hidden hero to become known." Jade Turtle whispered to himself following them shield in front of him, ready for whatever what was in store.

 **AN: And we're done. I honestly struggled with Jade Turtle's power. I wanted something turtle like but it became hard to decide on one. The smoke bombs made the most sense to me as for protection. I based his costume after some fan art I saw a while back. I think it suits him. Hope everyone enjoyed this story and see you in the next one.**


End file.
